Pensamientos en el último segundo
by impassegirl89
Summary: Peter siempre había sido un niño solitario... hasta que llegó a Hogwarts y conoción a los que iban a ser sus mejores amigos


Bueno, bueno... Aquí estoy. No tengo muchos fics del foro de HP (sólo uno en realidad) pero me atrevo con todo un poco xD

Este es un fic preparado expresamente para "El Reto Merodeador" del foro "The Ruins". Podéis haceros a una idea con ese nombre de quñe iba el reto... bueno pues aunque Pettigrew no es de mis personajes preferidos quise hacer algo diferente ya que imaginaba que de él no se había escrito mucho... y esto es lo que salió.

En mi defensa diré que está escrito en un par de horas porque el primer borrador se me borró y no tenía tiempo. Más adelante, cuando terminen las votaciones y todo eso, quizás lo modifique, despuñes para que sea legal ya que el cupo es este. No he quedado muy a gusto peor bueno... dale.

Ale, espero que os guste.

-Los personajes no em pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo sin ánimo de luco.

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos en el último segundo<strong>

Peter Pettigrew nunca había sido un chico popular, de hecho, era más bien todo lo contrario.

Desde que era pequeño había sido un niño tímido, y el que los niños fuesen crueles con él no le ayudaba a que hiciese amigos. Sus padres le dijeron en una ocasión que todo cambiaría cuando fuese a Hogwarts pero Peter no tenía ninguna esperanza, al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué importaba que fuese mago? Los niños serían igual de malos y él no se sentía especial.

Por eso cuando sus padres lo dejaron en el andén 9 ¾ aquel 1 de septiembre, Peter era el único niño de toda la estación que no se veía emocionado por ir al colegio de magia y hechicería. Cuando el silbato anunció que el tren partiría, subió al vagón después de despedirse de sus padres por última vez y anduvo por los pasillos mirando donde sentarse. Hubo varios compartimentos en los que había sitios vacíos pero Peter, inseguro y tímido como era y acostumbrado al desprecio, buscó uno vacío, en el que pudiese estar solo y nadie lo molestase.

No chilló emocionado como los otros niños cuando a través de las ventanas el majestuoso castillo se alzó recortando el oscuro cielo. Y definitivamente le importó poco ver a niños pegándose por coger un buen sitio en los botes a los que un gigante peludo les estaba llevando; él simplemente se sentó en una esquina, lo más lejos posible de los otros niños pero sin llegar a peligrar de caerse a las negras aguas de donde de vez en cuando un enorme calamar hacía aparecer sus tentáculos.

El gigante los llevó a través de las grandes verjas hasta las puertas que estaban abiertas de par en par. Allí, una señora delgada, con gafas y moño apretado les indicó que pasasen y mientras las puertas se cerraban tras sus espaldas les indicó que esperaran a que los llamase para entrar.

Peter sabía lo que tocaba; les harían pasar, los llamarían por orden y les pondrían el Sombrero Seleccionador, quien los mandaría a una de las Casas de Hogwarts. ─Espero que me toque Gryffindor ─escuchó que decía alguien.

Instintivamente su cabeza giró hacia donde provenía la voz y se encontró con tres chicos que hablaban a voces.

Deben ser amigos, pensó para sus adentros al ver lo bien que se llevaban entre ellos, como si se conociesen de toda la vida, o se han conocido en el tren.

─Desde luego ─asintió el chico de su lado─. No quiero pensar qué pasaría si me pusiesen en Slythering.

─Ravenclaw tampoco es mala ─opinó el tercero, el que tenía más pinta de serie entre los tres.

Siguieron discutiendo sobre las ventajas y desventajas de ir a una Casa u otra mientras Peter los escuchaba curioso. Ciertamente tenía envidia, de la sana pero envidia al fin y al cabo; él nunca tendría una pandilla de amigos como ellos. Y lo quería.

Hasta ese momento a Peter le había dado igual ir a una Casa que a otra, realmente pensaba que su vida no cambiaría por esta en una u otra, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando que le mandasen a la misma que a esos tres chicos.

Como si el destino estuviese de su parte, su nombre fue llamado a Gryffindor después de que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin fuesen escogidos y antes de que el último de ellos, James Potter, entrase a formar parte de su reducido grupo de curso en esa Casa.

Esa noche había chillidos de excitación en su dormitorio, donde cuatro camas con dorsales llenaban la estancia. James, Sirius y Remus charlaban animadamente entre ellos sobre las aventuras que pensaban correrse ese año. Peter, en cambio, se había metido en su cama y se había tapado hasta las orejas.

Fue James quien se percató de que no todos en la habitación estaban eufóricos y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a la cama de Peter y se dejó caer en una esquina.

─¡Ey! ─lo saludó alegremente─. ¡Hola! Soy James. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

Peter se sorprendió de la confianza con la que se dirigía a él, incluso sin haber hablado nunca. Era como si fuese su amigo.

─No te lo ha dicho, idiota ─habló otro de los chicos mientras seguía sacando su ropa y dejándola desordenadamente encima de la cama.

─¡Nadie te ha preguntado! ─gritó en respuesta su amigo.

Y así, sin más, empezaron una pelea verbal llena de tacos e insultos. Peter, que nunca había estado tan cerca de niños sin que fuera a él al que insultaban, se sorprendió enormemente.

─No te preocupes por esos dos tontos ─Peter dio un respingo al ver al tercer chico junto a su cama.

¿Cuándo había ido? Al parecer además de callado era sigiloso. Al ver su cara de confusión mezclada con pánico, Remus le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarle.

─Siempre pelean ─le explicó─, pero es en bromas; luego son los mejores amigos. Mi nombre es Remus. ¿Cómo te llamas?

─Peter ─susurró tan bajo que Remus no pudo escucharle. Al percatarse de ello, se quitó la sábana de la cara y alzó un poco más la voz─. Soy Peter.

Los dos que estaban peleando se callaron de golpe y se giraron hacia el que acababa de hablar, quien sin poder evitarlo se puso rojo como un tomate al ver los 3 pares de ojos clavados en su persona.

─¡Encantado, Peter! ─dijo acercándose a los 3 el que aún no se había presentado─. Soy Sirius.

─Yo ya te he dicho, soy James ─murmuró aún sentado al borde de la cama─. Encantado también. Bienvenido a Hogwarts. Seremos grandes amigos.

Peter no pudo más que sonreír.

Los cuatro fueron amigos desde esa misma noche. Estaban todo el día juntos, Sirius y James haciendo trastadas, Remus tratando de salvarles el culo y Peter riendo con ellos. Juntos eran "Los Merodeadores", cada cual con su propio mote. Peter era Colagusano, James Cornamenta, Sirius Canuto y Remus Lunático.

Y Peter nunca había sido tan feliz.

Pero si le hubiesen dado a elegir su momento preferido en la vida no hubiese dudado. El día que conoció a sus amigos fue importante pero el que realmente le hizo ver lo integrado que estaba fue ese mismo año, el día de navidad.

Peter nunca había celebrado las navidades. Para sus padres, esas fechas concretas, donde el resto de los mortales se reunían en familia y se daban regalos mientras cantaban villancicos eran una pérdida de tiempo; ellos preferían pasar ese tiempo trabajando por lo que la mayoría de ellas las pasaban de viaje. Él nunca había recibido un regalo y estaba acostumbrado a eso, aunque alguna vez hubiese tenido envidia de sus compañeros cuando regresaban a clase fardando de regalos.

Por eso la mañana del 25 de diciembre de ese año se despertó como si fuese cualquier otro día. Bueno, en realidad fue el griterío de sus compañeros de habitación lo que lo despertó. Adormilado, se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos mientras veía a sus tres amigos a los pies de sus respectivas camas abriendo regalos. Sólo entonces recordó que era navidad.

Sonrió con cierta envidia al ver como un montón de papeles adornaban el suelo de alrededor de todos ellos pero no fue eso lo que más llamó su atención, sino un pequeño montón de paquetes que se hallaba a los pies de su cama. Curioso y sorprendido, se levantó y cogió el primero que alcanzó, un paquete pequeño con envoltura de color azul zafiro. Le dio vueltas en la mano, sin llegar a comprender que estuviese ahí.

─¿Qué… qué es esto? ─preguntó confundido.

─¿Pues qué va a ser? ¡Tus regalos! ─respondió Sirius sin dejar de desenvolver uno de sus paquetes.

─¿Míos? ─cuestionó aún sin creerlo de verdad─. ¿Pero… quien…?

Sabía que sus padres no habían sido y no entendía quien podía haberle regalado algo a él.

─El resto no sé pero el mío es el de color rojo ─señaló James mirándole un instante; una sonrisa ladina se asomó en la comisura de sus labios y sonrió─. ¡Te va a encantar!

─El mío te gustará más ─sentenció Sirius orgullosamente─. Es el más grande.

Irremediablemente y como casi siempre, los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea, esa vez sobre qué regalo preferiría Peter.

Mientras tanto, el aludido estaba en shock, sin comprender por qué le habían hecho regalos a él. Y al mismo tiempo su mente le decía, una y otra vez, que él no había comprado nada a nadie.

─Ábrelo ─la voz de Remus, repentinamente a su lado para seguir su manía de ser sigiloso, lo sobresaltó y lo sacó de sus pensamiento─. Son todos tuyos.

─Pero no entiendo ─murmuró mirando el paquete en sus manos─. ¿Por qué?

─Somos amigos ─explicó suavemente.

─¡Sí! ─chilló alegremente James mientras se acercaba seguido de Sirius─. Estaba claro que teníamos que pedirle a Santa algo para ti también; todos tenemos regalos de todos.

─Pero yo no tengo nada… ─empezó a excusarse avergonzado.

─¡Da igual! ─exclamó Sirius─. Sabemos que en tu casa no tenías Santa Claus pero en las nuestras sí así que nuestros padres han hablado con él.

Los ojos de Peter se aguaron y él sólo pudo pasarse la mano por ellos para eliminar el agua antes de que se echase a llorar como un bebé.

─Gracias, chicos.

─De nada, hombre ─James le palmeó la espalda fuertemente─. Y ahora… ¡ábrelos! Tienes que decirle a Canuto que mi regalo es el mejor.

…..

.…

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

Peter Pettigrew rememoraba esa escena como una de las más felices de su vida desde siempre, y quizás fue por eso por lo que le vino a la cabeza aquella fatídica noche, cuando Voldemort apareció frente a su casa. Aquel día en el que su vida cambió por completo.

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo intrigó ofreciéndole poder si colaboraba con él y lo amenazó con matarle si se negaba. Peter sabía que la Casa de Gryffindor era la Casa de los valientes, y que sus amigos hubiesen dado su vida antes de traicionar a alguien de su familia, como se consideraban, pero ciertamente Peter nunca supo porqué el Sombrero seleccionador le había puesto en esa casa; él no era valiente en absoluto.

Por eso mismo, esa noche, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde se había citado con el señor tenebroso para pasarle información, con una capa cubriéndole por completo el cuerpo y la cara, mirando hacia todo su alrededor por si alguien lo veía, rememoró esa navidad en la que se había sentido querido, aceptado, y parte de una familia. Ese día en el que finalmente había sentido que pertenecía a algún lado y que era querido.

Y sólo por un segundo, teniendo una lucha mental con su cabeza, frente a Lord Voldemort, y manteniendo ese pensamiento en la cabeza, titubeó. Cuando el mago le preguntó si tenía algo para él, dudó; un solo instante.

Para finalmente responder una simple frase que lo condenaría para siempre.

─Los Potter me han hecho su guardián secreto.


End file.
